


occam's cram school

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Role Reversal, Unhappy Ending, pls save these two, this time it's extra bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: in kunugigoaka, if you speak to the right people, go to the right places, eavesdrop in on the right conversations, you’ll find a hidden gem of a rumour.they say that the principal has another son. one that he isn’t so proud of, never speaks about, doesn’t live with.(role reversal au)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	occam's cram school

**Author's Note:**

> HIYAAAAA ur fave little silly author is back and this time, with more angst >:))) gakuhou is so evil that this, even tho it's whole premise is ooc, is like... in line with canon for him. GOD i hate him
> 
> gakushuu asano i promise ur my fave but also u experience all my hurt :((( 
> 
> this is a Woah n probably the worst gakuhou i've written as yet (which is a high bar to pass cos. it's gakuhou)

In Kunugigoaka, if you speak to the right people, go to the right places, eavesdrop in on the right conversations, you’ll find a hidden gem of a rumour.

They say that the principal has another son. One that he _isn’t_ so proud of, never speaks about, doesn’t live with.

The obvious answer is Karma Akabane- intelligent, Gakushuu Asano’s lookalike, witty, an outcast. If you were to bring that up to him, though, he’d only laugh in your face.

“ _Me? Related to that freak? Get real!”_

The difference in last name aside, logically he’s the only one who fits the puzzle. Absent parents? _Sure, they are, bet you just live with the principal and your brother._

Would explain the rivalry too.

However, this is Kunugigoaka. Nothing is _ever_ as it seems.

When E Class graduates, when Korosensei is assassinated, when the truth comes out- it’s a shit show. Press, paparazzi, concerned and angered parents, police. It’s essentially a mob. Student council president Gakushuu, perfect in every sense and his 4 lackeys protect E Class from them all. It’s a nice gesture but a _very_ surprising one.

“Why did you do that for us?”

Karma and Gakushuu both know the answer to that. “The Principal asked us so.”

E Class are led into a smaller gym hall, where their parents are waiting. The children run forward, most of them being swallowed up into tight hug. Not unusual.

What _is_ unusual is that _Karma Akabane_ walks over to the principal who gives him a curt pet on the head.

_Gakushuu Asano_ leaves the hall and takes out his contacts.

…What?

* * *

It’s a simple solution.

Gakushuu Asano is born Gentarou Akabane. Karma Akabane is born Kichirou Asano.

Gentarou’s parents play helicopter but their helicopter never lands. He grows up alone, looked after hired help who come and go. His front door revolves like the barrel of a gun. He becomes used to the loneliness, used to the quietness. He decides in elementary school that clearly this is a fault on his end, that if _he_ improves, his parent’s will come back. At the parent-teacher conferences, he sits alone but asks his teacher’s the same question that his classmate’s parents do. With nothing else to do at home but mindlessly watch television, he pours himself into his studies. He (rather naively) believes that if he works _just_ hard enough, they’ll come back.

Kichirou’s mother is gone before he learns her name. His father snaps when he’s still young and becomes crazed. He focuses on education and what makes someone _strong._ Kichirou thinks this is a load of nonsense, defies his father on numerous occasions, pays the price for that defiance. Kichirou will show his father what it means to be strong. He’s a violent, explosive little bugger. Sits alone in classes due to fear of headbutting classmates, sits a plastic desk so he can’t splinter a wooden one, is given classes over a laptop so a teacher doesn’t get injured. His father rages at this defiance and Kichirou drinks it in. Those bruises? Oh, I just got in a fight. Stop asking questions or it’ll be you next.

They both attend Kunugigoaka Junior High; Gentarou, through his own merit and Kichirou, through nepotism. Their grades (and favouritism) lands them both in 1-A. Gentarou diligently sits near the front while Kichirou sits at the very back. Rumours start spreading.

_“They look so similar!”_

_“Yeah but they operate in completely different circles.”_

_“Are they even related? What’s their last names again?”_

_“Asano and Akabane. God, even their names are similar. This is creepy.”_

While Kichirou cranks up the violence to 11, wanting to drag his father’s name through the mud at his own school, Gentarou pushes himself to his limit and then some. He picks up football, gets involved in the student council and soul band, offers a tutoring service to other students who are struggling.

One late night study session in the library, the principal comes to visit. When he speaks to Gentarou, he stiffens in place. “Principal.”

The principal smiles, looking down at the worksheets that Gentarou’s ploughing through. “Akabane. So nice to see such a hard worker.”

Pride swells in Gentarou’s chest. “Thank you, sir.”

“It’s getting late now. Surely, your parents want you back soon?”

Gentarou fiddles awkwardly with his pen. “Oh. Uh. I live alone.”

To that, the principal only smiles and walks away. Gentarou leaves the library that night, happy but confused.

Gentarou may not participate in rumours but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t hear them. This new one is hot of the press- _someone from A Class got in a fight with a teacher._ Gentarou has a pretty solid idea of who it could be but that doesn’t stop him from being summoned to the principal’s office later that day.

On the way there, Gentarou racks his brain. _Did I beat up a teacher and forget? No. That’s impossible._ He knocks three times and opens the door to a screaming match.

Kichirou is shouting bloody murder at his father, who only coolly retorts. They stop when they realise, he’s arrived. Kichirou doesn’t look happy to see him. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Akabane. Sit down,” He motions at one of the chairs set up in front of his desk. “You too, Kichirou.”

“I told you it’s _Karma.”_ Kichirou (Karma?) seethes but he complies, throwing himself unceremoniously onto a chair. It’s a stark contrast to Gentarou’s meek but mild-mannered bow before lightly sitting down.

“I have summoned you both today to propose a solution to the problems you are both facing.”

Gentarou inhales sharply. “Is it our grades, sir? Because the 98 was just a slip up and-“

He’s interrupted by Kichirou, who snorts cruelly. “God, it’s disgusting how perfect you are for this.” Gentarou frowns at that. He’s never properly spoken to Kichirou and this is an abysmal first impression.

The principal throws a sharpened pencil in Kichirou’s direction who easily catches it. Principal Asano tuts before explaining. He lays out how disappointed he is with Kichirou, who doesn’t listen, doesn’t behave, doesn’t conform, who fights every figure of authority imaginable. He outlines that he knows nothing short of a miracle he can do will change him.

“And where do I come into this, sir?”

“You live alone, correct? Parents almost _never_ come home… right?”

Gentarou nods while Kichirou groans. “Ugh. Lucky.”

The principal smiles, like he did in the library. “I propose you switch positions. Akabane is an outstanding student and member of the community. If he were to be my son, I would be more than proud of him,” He turns to Kichirou. “Meanwhile, if you pretended to be an Akabane, you could engage in all the delinquent activity you wanted, and no one would care. Of course, it won’t change on any legal forms, but I can change it on the system that no one sees through it.”

“For how long?” Kichirou asks, practically buzzing in his seat.

“Just for junior high. Then, I’ll be sending _you_ to a boarding school far away from Japan. As for Akabane, as a reward for your participation, I’ll finance whatever further education you decide to pursue.”

Gentarou thinks about it for exactly three minutes. Praise, a family, a purpose vs the terminal loneliness of his house, nothingness. For 2 of those minutes, Kichirou only grins. It’s clearly an easy for the both of them

Gentarou leaves the principal’s office ( _his father’s office now)_ as Gakushuu Asano, a box of ginger hair dye and purple contacts in hand. He goes home that night with the principal, who helps his dye his blond hair. He washes it out and practices saying _Gakushuu Asano_ while he lets it dry, a giddy smile on his face.

Kichirou leaves the principal’s office as Karma Akabane, whistling as he unbuttons his school uniform blazer and throws it in the trash.

By next semester, everyone has forgotten the old name’s, too enamoured by perfect Asano and that good for nothing Akabane. Gakushuu becomes student council president while Karma is suspended and then dropped to E Class.

The principal instructs to make E Class’ lives hell and Asano complies. When he sees Akabane ( _Kichirou),_ his auburn hair has been hastily dyed fire truck red, and he no longer wears his glasses.

“Where’s your school blazer, Akabane?”

“Up your mother’s ass, Asano.”

Asano’s gasp of horror is not due to personal offence (he hasn’t seen his mother in 7 years) but at the fact that Akabane is cursing _his own dead mother._ The others don’t know that and laugh all the same. It irritates Asano. Akabane really is scum.

Asano navigates his way through his final year of junior high, spending a large chunk of his time trying to figure out how E Class (and in particular, how Akabane, one who never even tried in most tests) are performing so well in the tests.

He only realises what the principal’s deal entails too late, when Akabane takes first place from him. He seethes, concerning the other classmates. They think it’s just his competitive streak showing through but it’s pure unfiltered rage. Akabane has _never_ been in interested in academics while it’s the only thing Asano’s ever strived towards. He couldn’t even let him have that? He clenches his fists so har, he feels blood.

This anger for Akabane is quickly replaced by fear, when he’s thrown across the room, his face on fire. The principal’s mechanical motion lets him know that this _isn’t_ the first time he’s done that. Sure, he’s physically disciplined other students before (something Asano, unfortunately, had to watch) but… his own son? He has to be escorted out of the classroom and it’s only when he’s left alone in the principal’s office that he reminds himself he isn’t the principal’s son. He might wear the name Asano, but it isn’t his blood through his veins.

He walks home that night, too afraid to even be in the same space as the principal. Akabane is there, waiting for him. Still wearing that non-regulation blazer.

“Akabane,” Asano automatically greets before realising they’re alone. “…Asano.”

Akabane runs a hand through his hair, hints of deep ginger peeking through the hot iron red. “Don’t call me that. You’re the real Asano here. How’s playing pretend treating you?”

Asano’s hand automatically guides itself to his injury and Akabane exhales sharply. “Typical. I thought, since you’re essentially the perfect son, that you’d be left alone but I guess the only thing that bastard understands is violence.”

“He’s only done it once.” Asano says quickly, not even thinking before he speaks.

Akabane narrows his eyes. They don’t even look like the principal’s, pools of amber instead of the geode of amethyst. “Don’t try and justify it. You’re smarter than that,” He spins on his heels and walks away, clearly getting it off his chest. “Oh, and your roots need a touch up.”

When Asano goes home, the principal doesn’t mention the incident. He figures neither should he. He checks his calendar and realises, rather melancholily, that this ruse is almost up. He redyes his hair that night and doesn’t wash it out when he gets it in his eyes. His eyes are red the next day from the burns and _god,_ it hurts but it takes away from the stinging in his cheek.

No one mentions it.

The day of graduation, Asano gathers his things, doesn’t make eye contact with the principal until he receives his certificate. He opens it up and when he sees it being addressed to _Gentarou Akabane,_ it officially marks the end of his performance. He retires the role of Gakushuu Asano, the best character Kunugigoaka has ever had bless its stage.

He and Kichirou, he finds out, are to attend the same high school, the threats of an academy in another continent apparently empty. Kichirou says nothing to him, doesn’t have to. He does extend a hand and Gentarou takes it before the principal comes and escorts Kichirou to his ( _their)_ car. 

Kichirou Asano goes home that night, sitting in silence as the principal (he supposes ex-principal now) apologises for what he’s done. He ignores him and heads straight up to his bedroom. He lies down on his bed and stares at the wall under his eyes hurt.

Gentarou Akabane goes home to an empty house. No lights on, no mail, no messages, no phone call. Just silence. He breaks down in the shower as he watches the hair dye run down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!! this was really fun to write!!!! 
> 
> (clutches onto gentarou and kichirou): new faves
> 
> [here's my tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [here's the newly created r/Kunugigoaka from my last fic! go check it out!](https://www.reddit.com/r/Kunugigoaka/)
> 
> let me know if u liked :0 am a sucker for praise


End file.
